Par Une Nuit d'Hiver
by Lee Aleera Petrova
Summary: Une scène hors du temps... hors de tout... Par une nuit d'hiver, ils se retrouvent... pour la première fois...


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Marvel (and Marvel's Sigyn), nor the North Mythology (nor Sigyn who is in the north mythology),  
but only Sigyn I created in drawing inspiration from these sources, but also inspiration from my mind ;p  
And I do not own the films Thor, nor the characters in it.

In other words, I own THIS Sigyn and THIS Fanfiction, because it's the result of many researches I've made to write this Fanfiction, so, have a nice and, I hope, delightful reading, Dears Readers!

* * *

Par Une Nuit d'Hiver

_Portant son regard sur elle, Il la vois..._

Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle s'était subitement réveillée, elle ne discernait aucun bruit particulièrement gênant, il n'y avait aucune lumière éclatante, juste la lueur des torches extérieures qui passait par sa fenêtre.

Dans ses drap se soie, elle s'étira, découvrant ses épaules encore éprisent de la chaleur de son lit. Des frissons parcoururent le long de ses bras avant qu'elle ne les recouvrent de ses couvertures, une nuit d'hiver. Son lit ne faisant pas face à son balcon, elle observait le ballet des lueurs sur son mur, un ballet froid, glacé. Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte que de minuscules zones sombres venait combler cette danse. Intriguée, c'est alors qu'elle décida de se lever, d'enfiler le par-dessus de sa robe de nuit, puis de se diriger vers son balcon pour découvrir que les jardins du Panthéon des dieux était recouvert d'une poudre aussi blanche et pure que les plaines du ValHalla. «_Il neige..._» pensa-t-elle en un sourire. A cette pensée, son cœur s'était mit à battre de telle façon qu'il lui fit ressentir de la joie, de la mélancolie mais aussi une certaine forme d'apaisement. Elle adorait voir la neige tombait allègrement sur Asgard et ses jardins.

Observant toujours le ballet des lumières des torches se confondre avec l'écoulement de l'eau de la fontaine à moitiés gelée, une idée lui vint en tête... «_Oui..._» Elle tourna donc les talons, traversa ses appartements et franchit la porte.

-Votre Altesse, fit un garde en se redressant, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Gardez votre calme, dit-elle, tout va bien je vais juste sortir un peu, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Bien Ma Dame, firent les gardes en se préparant à la suivre.

-Oh ne m'accompagnez pas, voulez-vous? Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule.

Les gardes se regardèrent, et semblèrent dubitatifs. L'un d'eux reprit.

-Ma Dame, nous sommes censés vous suivre où que vous alliez, tels sont nos ordres.

La Princesse fit une petite moue.

-Vos ordres ont changés, allez vous reposer un peu, quand je suis sortie de mes appartements, vous tombiez de fatigue tout deux!

-Ma Dame, se redressa un garde, nou-

-C'est un ordre, fit-elle d'un ton un peu plus... ''persuasif''. (Pas agressif, non, juste un peu plus persuasif!)

Ils obéirent et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle de la princesse, qui, elle, descendit jusque dans les jardins en prenant garde, en passant devant les appartements de Thor et de Loki, de ne pas les réveiller. Elle arriva dans les jardins, qu'ils étaient beaux. Tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc, mis à part notre chère princesse qui, elle, n'était couverte que de son par-dessus bleu, et sans chaussures qui plus est! Malgré cela, elle s'avança, pieds nus dans la neige, ne semblant pas réagir à la morsure du froid qui aurait saisi plus d'une personne, même excellemment couverte. En tant qu'Alfe Noire, fille de forgeron de surcroît, elle avait l'habitude, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

Une fois finit d'admirer le paysage, elle s'avança encore un peu plus dans les jardins, pour finir près de la fontaine, maintenant totalement gelée. Elle sortie une frêle main de son habit bleu, la porta face à son visage, et caressa les flocons de neiges qui tombaient lentement sur le sol. Certains tombés sur le sol, d'autres sur elle, et encore d'autres sur la flore qui peuplait ce lieu enchanteur. Ainsi, elle approcha sa main du bassin de la fontaine puis en caressa la glace. Cette surface douce recouverte de fleur de gel, lissée par le passage de sa main, lui offrait tout l'apaisement du temps qui s'arrête, qui gèle et qui ne coule plus. Retrouvant sur la glace le ballet de lumières qu'elle voyait de sa chambre, elle fut tout doucement bercée par rythme venu d'on ne sait où, qui la faisait chanceler. Tout doucement, elle se laissa porter par ce rythme lancinant, fermant les yeux, pour commencer une danse, tournant, encore et encore autour de la fontaine, les bras ouverts... Elle se sentait libre, de toutes chose, de tout liens.

De tous, sauf de ceux qui l'avait maintenant enlacés... Quand ces liens l'arrêtèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir le visage d'un homme, aux yeux verts et étrangement familier... Ce qu'elle dit ne fut qu'un murmure.

-Loki...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, préférant le silence. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais... Elle n'en avait que faire, elle... voulait qu'il reste. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long, très long moment, le temps qu'il lui fallait à elle pour se rendre compte qu'il avait passé un de ses bras autour de sa taille, l'autre venant prendre sa main pour la blottir contre lui. Ils rapprochèrent leur visages... ils tremblaient tout les deux, pas à cause du froid, non, à cause de quelque chose de plus profond... Petit à petit, ils recommencèrent une danse, plus entraînante cette fois, une danse en trois temps. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, unissant la chaleurs de leur corps, de telle sorte qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'une, que leur corps ne fassent plus qu'un... bien que presque envoûtés par cette danse, ils ralentirent, doucement, afin d'atteindre un rythme feignant l'immobilité. Elle avait blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle la releva donc, pour qu'à nouveau ils se regardent.

Cette fois, en croisant ses yeux, elle ressentit ce qu'elle avait toujours ressentit au fond d'elle même, ce qu'elle avait refoulé toutes ces années et qui maintenant refaisait surface, beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple sentiment. Elle en était sûr cette fois, elle le savait. Elle ignorait si pour lui, le sentiment était le même, mais qu'importe, qu'avait-elle à perdre? Sous une émotion qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit jusque maintenant.

-Loki je- (elle expira) Je t'aime Loki.

Ses mots ne furent qu'un murmure perdu au fond de la nuit, mais rien qu'en les prononçant, elle avait l'impression de crier, de le serrer, de se fondre en lui comme si elle plongeait à l'intérieur de son âme. S'il savait à quel point elle l'aimait, si seulement il pouvait savoir...

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, elle crut d'abord qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Incertaine, elle ré-ouvrit la bouche pour redire ce qu'elle avait du mal à prononcer la première fois, mais fut stoppée par des lèvres fines, douces, et bleues... ses lèvres... Elle fut surprise les deux premières secondes, mais se rendit bien vite compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle vit qu'il eu un mouvement de recule, croyant certainement avoir mal agit, elle le lu dans ses yeux... Ne voulant pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux, ensemble, elle rapprocha sa tête brusquement et emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes... passant l'un comme l'autre leurs mains sur le visage de l'autre.

Son cœur battait bien plus vite et bien plus fort. Elle sentait le temps ralentir petit à petit... telle l'eau que se fige... Par une nuit d'hiver...

_Mais préfère détourner les yeux et surveiller l'univers..._


End file.
